


At the Top of the Stairs

by 123theend



Category: Lovestruck (visual novel), Lovestruck- voltage, Sweet Enchantments (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Romance, Lesbian Sex, MC is named Sarah, One Shot, Oral Sex, Otome - Freeform, Romance, Smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123theend/pseuds/123theend
Summary: Sarah (MC) can't stop aching for Liora, and she knows it's more than the binding spell.





	At the Top of the Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything smutty like this before, but I was shocked how little smut and porn is out there about Lovestruck! I know us queers are scared to sexualize women, but it's a radical act to own our sexuality which we've been expected to be ashamed of! Be horny and proud!

Sarah woke up restless. Her heart panged, a yearning for Liora. When she first set eyes on the magician, she was already drawn to her beauty and gentleness. The binding spell intensified her feelings into a need for Liora, to be with her, or near her. The more time she spent with the magician, she realized, the stronger her heart pulled.  
  
She sat up on her elbows and rubbed her eyes with a sigh. She knew, being honest with herself, that the binding spell wasn’t what made her long for Liora’s company. Or maybe the spell amplified her feelings. She had never felt a yearning to be close like she felt now. Sarah curled her knees up to her chin and looked around the dark office. Even if the spell making her feel this closeness, she thought, surely it wasn’t the spell that was making her ache for Liora’s touch, even so small as hands bumping into each other, or drew her gaze when Liora’s soft violet hair brushed away to reveal her slender neck…  
  
It’s no good to be thinking of that, Sarah thought, embarrassed at herself as she stood up. She had no idea what time it was, but didn’t feel the pull of sleep. She felt somewhat anxious at the acknowledgement of her thoughts for Liora and walked out into the common area to distract herself.  
  
In the darkness she mostly brushed her hand along the furniture, glancing at the decoration, and eventually settling onto the couch as she gazed out the window. She couldn’t help but feel slightly homesick, wondering if she would ever be able to go home, and knowing that when she could, she would have to, and she would never be able to come back to this beautiful world. To Liora. And they might even clear her memories of her time here, learning about magic, befriending the other cafe staff, and spending all day and late nights with Liora, working hard on this beautiful cafe.. She curled up on the couch and furrowed her eyebrows. If they were able to wipe her memory, would they wipe this feeling? This desperate longing? Or would she spend her life always needing Liora’s presence, anxious for her company, and never knowing what it was she was missing so intensely?  
  
Her heart was yelling at her to go upstairs and see her, to just peak at Liora. To see her, if only for a second. Maybe that could satisfy her incessant yearning, and she could finally sleep. This is what she told herself.  
  
Her heart raced as she approached the ornate door at the top of the stairs. Just a peak, she thought. I’ll see her sleeping face and it’ll calm me down. Sarah grabbed the handle, ever so gently, and to her surprise her sounds from the other side of the door. Was Liora awake? She couldn’t make out the noises. The were soft, more so being muffled by the door. She thought she heard breaths, loud and uneven, or maybe some speaking? Slowly and cautiously, Sarah cracked open the door, ever so slightly.  
  
Propped up in bed by luxurious pillows and sheets, bathed in the soft blue light of her room, lay Liora, completely undressed. Just the sight made Sarah gasp and shift her legs in response. Liora looked like an absolute goddess, and Sarah felt as though she were gazing at the pinnacle of art, or a dream of heaven.  
  
Liora lay in bed, her soft violet hair splayed all along the pillows behind her. Her head was tilted back, with eyes shut and laboring breaths. Her small breasts accented by erected nipples rocked with her body as she moved back and forth. Her exposed torso revealed a piercing on her naval similar to her nose, and Sarah continued her gaze down. Liora’s muscular build accented her beautiful thighs, open wide with knees bent and curled toes. Her slender arms reached between her beautiful legs. One hand rubbing slowly on her clitoris, with the other rapidly fingering herself, and unfortunately blocking Sarah’s view of Liora’s vagina. From the sounds, Liora was close, with loud lapping from her clearly soaked vagina and barely holding back her own moans.  
  
Sarah stood frozen she felt her own vagina tingle insistently at her. But she knew it was wrong to be watching Liora like this. Just as she composed herself to close the door. Liora lolled her head forward with a soft moan. “Sarah…” she whimpered. Wait, what? Before Sarah could begin to process, Liora lifted her heavy eyelids, catching Sarah in full view. She stopped in motion and froze, both their eyes wide.  
  
After a moment, Sarah’s panic brought her back to reality. “I- I’m sorry! I should have knocked!” She quickly began running down the stairs, excitement, humiliation and fear at what Liora would think of her all conflicting in her mind.  
  
“Sarah.” The soft voice paused Sarah when she reached the bottom of the stairs, and she turned uneasily to glance up. At the top of the staircase, standing in the open doorway, slightly silhouetted in blue light, stood Liora, naked and breathtaking. I truly am staring up at a goddess, thought Sarah. Neither of them said anything, and so Sarah slowly and cautiously began climbing up the stairs to her beautiful goddess, who looked down at her with an unreadable expression. When she almost reached the top, Liora turned out of her sight and disappeared into the bedroom, leaving the door open. Sarah reached the top and saw Liora sitting calming at the edge of her bed. She closed the door behind her and walked up to Liora before sitting on her knees on the floor in front of her.  
  
“Sarah, I- I don’t know what to say.” Sarah understood her expression as it shifted. Excited, yet embarrassed, and slightly afraid. Sarah smiled up at Liora.  
  
“I interrupted you, didn’t I?”  
  
“...Sorry?”  
  
“I mean you didn’t get to cum, right?” Sarah tried to say it coolly as she could, but she felt her cheeks flush and betray her. Liora looked down on her with a slightly amused expression, but blushing and speechless all the some. I guess that’s close enough to the effect I was going for, thought Sarah. Gently, Sarah placed her hands on the outer edges of Liora’s calves. She noticed that despite the muscle, the were soft, and her whole body was hot. “I could help you. I could make you cum. But only if you want me to.” She forced herself to look up from her knees and into Liora’s eyes. Her deep, swimming eyes that held the corners of the universe. “Do you want me to?”  
  
Liora stared at her in bewilderment, but still retained a calm affection. “Oh, Sarah…”  
  
“Your deserve what you want, Liora. And I want to make you happy. But only if you tell me that you want me to.”  
  
“Sarah, I-” Liora’s body tensed, then relaxed. “...yes, Sarah. I want you to. I really, really want you to.”  
  
Sarah grinned and brought her focus back down to Liora’s calves, where her hands were, which she caressed up between her legs and opened up Liora’s legs wide to her. She heard Liora stifle an embarrassed gasp.  
  
Liora’s vagina was dark and soaking wet, with an almost completely erect clit. Sarah leaned in and kissed her way up Liora’s thigh, gentle, soft kisses, making Liora moan. Sarah lifted one hand and brushed her fingers up Liora’s belly, gently pushing her to lie down, which she smoothly complied to. Sarah then picked up Liora’s feet and guided her legs to rest on Sarah’s shoulder. She leaned in to Liora’s vagina, and exhaled a warm sigh onto it, making Liora tense. She could smell her and feel the heat radiating onto her face. Sarah reached out her tongue and slowly licked up the length of Liora’s vagina as it twitched at the contact. Sarah could feel her own vagina twitch. Then she got to work.  
  
Sarah sucked on Liora’s clit, caressing her grip on her thighs and alternating pressing her tongue into Liora’s lips. Liora sighed and pressed into Sarah’s face. Eventually Sarah sat slightly up and reached out to fingers to Liora’s face. Liora lifted her craned head and looked at Sarah with a flushed, excited expression, clearly lost in the pleasure. Understanding, she leaned forward and sucked on Sarah’s fingers, tight but sloppy, lapping them with her tongue until Sarah pulled away and they were dripping with her spit. Sarah slipped back down and began rapidly tonguing Liora’s clit before lifting the dripping finger to the lips. Liora’s vagina was soaked, and Sarah began slowly testing with the middle finger before seeing how easily it slid into her and added the index finger. Her vagina happily accepted the fingers into her, and Sarah sped up, going deeper and curling her fingers. Liora moaned loud and began rocking herself into Sarah’s face. thrusting her hips on Sarah’s fingers. Sarah fingered faster and faster, harder and harder, as Liora moaned with every thrust, increasing in volume and excitement. Liora threw her head back, curving up on her shoulders. “Sarah...!” she moaned out. Sarah could feel Liora’s vagina tighten and expand strongly on her fingers, and she took them out, licking up Liora’s juices as she continued to twitch.  
  
“Oh… Sarah...” Liora let out weakly.  
  
Sarah sat up on her knees and grinned at Liora, who gazed lazily over her body at her. “Your pussy tastes sweeter than anything I’ve had in your beautiful cafe,” said Sarah, licking her lips and feeling her chin, realizing the bottom of her face was soaked from Liora’s vagina. She began wiping it off on her arm.  
  
“Sarah, you don’t need to say such embarrassing things.” Liora moved to stand up, and Sarah stepped back to give her the room. Even so, Liora stood inches from Sarah, who had to look up to maintain eye contact. She had forgotten how tall Liora was, towering above her. She gulped as Liora tilted her head and placed her hand on Sarah’s chin.  
  
“I am embarrassed, but I want to thank you, Sarah. With the stress of recent events… I needed that.”  
  
“You mean it was good?” Sarah asked teasingly, making the corner of Liora’s mouth tip upward in amusement. “But, on a serious note, I know that the event in the cafe must be stressful, and… I know you pretend not to bothered to seem strong for others. But… it’s okay. You can be stressed, and you can tell me what you need. Selfishly… I want you to need me.”  
  
Liora hummed and looked thoughtfully at Sarah, before raising her hand off her chin and feeding her fingers through Sarah’s curls.  
  
“Liora, I- the way I feel about you, it’s not just the binding spell. I know it isn’t. I want to be with you, always.”  
  
“Sarah, don’t you see? I already need you. Your work around the cafe has been invaluable. Your smile brightens the difficulties and your kind heart lightens the weight.” Sarah perked up at the praise, and Liora stroked her hand down her hair, petting her.  
  
“I want to stay with you, Liora. I want to be here with you.”  
  
“Sarah... thank you. Nothing would make me happier than to have you stay beside me.”  
  
Sarah beamed up at Liora, who smiled gently back. “Sarah, may I kiss you?”  
  
Sarah tried to sound cool and composed. “Please,” she squeaked out. Liora leaned down and cupped Sarah’s face, before pressing a gentle kiss onto her lips. Sarah swam in the fireworks of the connection.  
  
Liora backed away with a blushing face but confident smile. “Now, Sarah, if you want to,” she started, as she brushed her hands down to old her gently by the forearms, “I would like very much to help you as you have helped me.”


End file.
